hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Russia
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add or remove anything you must!) Russia one of the main characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White and Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime) as a prominent member of the Allied Forces along with the characters America , England , France and China . During the years 2007 and 2008, Himaruya game human names to some characters. Russia received the name Ivan Braginsky '(commonly mistaken for "Braginski", although the "-ski" ending would imply Polish descent), or 'Иван Брагинский . Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: Russia '' Russia's overall appearance is rather pale, with very fair skin and hair and violet eyes. His height has been stated by Himaruya as 5'11.6 inches or about 182 centimetres, causing him to be the tallest main character, and also the same height as Sweden. His build implies that he is rather strong, as constantly demonstrated. He is normally seen wearing a white scarf given to him by Ukraine as a child, a long beige winter jacket, and winter boots. He also usually carries a water pipe he tore out of the ground at Germany's, in which he can store things (like food) or threaten people with (subliminally or otherwise). His heart also sometimes falls out. It's seemingly a normal occurrence for him, and it's unknown what effect this has on the appearance of his chest. Character summary As a first impression, Russia would seem passive-aggressive and innocent due to the way he initially acts and speaks. His ignorance can also enforce this appearance, such as when he jumped from a plane without a parachute claiming the snow would break his fall (it didn't). However, deep down he's known to be twisted and childlishly cruel, and apparently unaware of the consequences of his tendencies. It is believed this is the result of his violent and lonely past, as well as the yearly attacks he takes from General Winter (the personification of Russia's harsh winters). A break in this innocent façade is usually accompanied by a menacing purple aura and a malevolent "kolkolkol" kind of laugh. The majority of the nations have come to fear him (a good example would be the Baltic Trio/Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia, who result in simply shaking at the very mention of him) or quietly despise him, with some exceptions being his sisters Ukraine and Belarus, who seem to scare Russia in turn. However, beneath all the cruelty he is known to demostrate, it's well-known that Russia just wants to befriend most of his victims. It's also known that he one day wants to live in a world where everyone will be with him and they can live someplace warm (and hopefully somewhere with sunflowers, his national flower). These intentions are, of course, nowhere near achievement. It's gone so far that Russia is classified as a ''yandere character. As a child, Russia grew up mostly detached from the rest of the world, and was bullied frequently by surrounding Nations such as Denmark, Sweden, and the Teutonic Knights (later known as Prussia). His sisters Ukraine and Belarus could not offer him much help, so General Winter was usually the only one to protect him against the armies who weren't prepared for Russia's winters. Unfortunately, he was next to useless against the nations who were raised in the cold, leaving Russia defenceless. One of the only things Russia wanted as a child (and still now) were friends. Some Russian stereotypes he portrays include are an intense love of vodka, a tendency to end his sentences with "да?" (da?, or yes?), being constantly prepared for cold weather, etc. Relationships America For the most part, America and Russia are shown to dislike eachother, as based around The Cold War. They have a semi-popular pairing together, usually known as RusAme. Belarus Russia is Belarus' older brother. While Belarus loves her brother to the point of obsession and wishes to marry him, her feelings are not returned. Russia finds Belarus beautiful, but he sees her only as a younger sibling and is frightened by her behavior. She is shown to stalk him, as well as stick by his side to intimidate others. The Hetalia "desktop buddies" elaborated on Belarus' obsession for Russia further, with her stating her desire to get suggestive photos of her brother. According to Himaruya the dress that she wears is a gift from her brother, which is why she wears it so much even though it's rather old-fashioned and she tries to wear it as often as possible. According to her appearance in the Sealand and Latvia mascots, she'll only tell her hobbies to her brother. Despite her creepy love for him, many of the things she imagines herself doing with him are fairly normal, such as walking through the woods, singing, "moving along smoothly," proudly smiling at each other, being in awe of nature's splendor, and "having a talk about the greatness of love." However her diary entries occasionally involve her doing things such as going through his garbage, stealing all his underwear, smelling and wearing his underwear as a nightcap, looking through pornographic pictures of him, and making a fansite for him as well. She's also expressed the desire to be his underwear, as well as his toothbrush and fantasized about having sex with him. Although she easily becomes jealous when he shows attention to people besides her, she often tries to recruit other countries into becoming Russia's servants, implying she supports Russia's dream for everyone to "become one" with him. It's notable that, despite these things, when Belarus is not actively attempting to get him to marry her, they can get along peacefully and he at least values her opinion. China Russia and China seem to have a rather good relationship. However, Russia is shown to sometimes bully or stalk China inside a large panda outfit, and sometimes used to be waiting in China's home when he came back. But Russia still shows a sort of attatchment to China, such as during the G8 meetings where he was convinced that China was the one missing, but the others insisted that he only wanted China to need to be there (the one missing was later on revealed to have been Canada). They are also the most detatched members of the Allied Forces. Their rather popular slash pairing is commonly known by the title RoChu. Lithuania Lithuania and Russia first met in the strip The Yoke of Tartar, when Russia was under the rule of the Mongol Empire. In the strips, Russia promised to Lithuania that they would become friends once Russia had had more power, much to Lithuania's confusion. In the main storyline strips, Lithuania is part of the Soviet Union, and acts as a servant in Russia's house with the two other Baltic countries, Estonia and Latvia. All three of them live in constant terror around Russia, who appears oblivious to their behavior. Ukraine Ukraine is Russia's older sister, and she acted as a mother to both him and Belarus when they were younger. They have a very complicated relationship. Russia finds her kind and steady, yet weak. After the fall of the Soviet Union, she is desperate to distance herself from Russia and make friends in the European Union. This makes Russia very depressed, and he wonders why Ukraine "hates" him. However, Ukraine still cares for Russia and will try to provide resources to him, only to be blocked by her bosses or other issues between them, such as paying for oil. Russia wonders why their relationship went sour, and tries reminiscing on a time in their childhood where they got along peacefully, only to realize that they had never seen eye-to-eye. She gave Russia his most frequently worn scarf on a brutal and cold day, but then told him he had to make Kiev successful in return. 4 Character songs Maru Kaite Chikyuu (Russia) Hatafutte Parade (Russia) Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (Russia) My Heart Has A Light Зима (Winter) White Flame Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (featured) Peace Sounds Nice (featured) We Wish You a Merry Christmas (featured) United Nations Star (featured) Category:Character Pages